


follow through

by crimesurge



Series: fixation [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bottom Ryuji, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polythieves (Persona 5), Protagonist is named Akira, Spoilers for Sae's palace, akechi is bad at feelings, slight jealousy, this is 0 to 100 in terms of sexual content and i apologize in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimesurge/pseuds/crimesurge
Summary: High school detective “prince” Akechi Goro eats his words about Sakamoto Ryuji. Along with eating some other things.





	follow through

**Author's Note:**

> based off the same timeline as my first polythieves fic, “fixation.” originally started in fall 2018. less ass talk in this but more getting ass. if there's any mistypes, apologies. enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

**follow through**

.

.

.

It started with an "accident." Goro walked in on an out of place moment between Akira and Ryuji. They were to meet up in Leblanc's attic to discuss the next part of the palace infiltration, and he had arrived early.

The black haired boy had his fingers between the blond's back belt loops, holding onto his hips and rear. They were looking deeply at each other, lips swollen as if they just kissed. It was intimate and Goro found himself confused on why the leader of the Phantom Thieves was in a relationship with an individual like Sakamoto Ryuji.

From what he had previously gathered on this case, the delinquent was the Shujin track and field star the previous year, but suffered an injury through Kamoshida Suguru, his coach. He doesn’t have a father in his life, his was an abusive alcoholic, and he’s living with his hardly home, working mom. Sakamoto Ryuji is also one of the first Phantom Thieves, assisting in the heist of Kamoshida’s heart. Obviously, Kurusu and Sakamoto have history.

He brushed it off though, for a few days until he witnessed another strange occurrence. He was passing through the Shibuya main street when he saw Ryuji with Takamaki Ann and Okumura Haru. They were surely just shopping, at first glance. They turned into an alleyway and instinctively, Goro followed suit. He's allowed to approach the other Phantom Thieves now that he’s one of them. He sees no reason not to know more about them. Any interaction with other Phantom Thieves would benefit his plan to gain their trust.

Peeking into the empty alley, he saw the trio kissing. Ann's back was against the wall, holding Ryuji from behind. He was sandwiched between the two girls, and Haru was facing Ryuji, deeply kissing the blond, groping him through his uniform pants. Ann's long fingers went under from Ryuji's tshirt, tracing his nipples, to a lower region. She licked stripes up his neck.

Confused and _aroused_?– Goro needed to head back home. He had just assumed that Akira and Ryuji were together, but perhaps there was infidelity in the mix? The thought simmered, but he decided it wasn't his business to confront anyone yet.

Soon after his last accidental voyeur of his team members, Goro found himself due for some Leblanc coffee. When he arrived at the quaint coffee shop, he saw that Boss was not working, but both Futaba and Akira were tonight. There were no actual customers, just Ryuji and Yusuke sharing a booth.

From the entrance, he could see them playing footsies, and the blond leaned over close to the dark haired boy, saying something just between them two. Beyond watching him sketch, it was yet another intimate moment with yet another teammate?

It was surprisingly relaxed, until he saw Futaba slide in the booth with the boys. She rested her hand around Ryuji's waist, and he placed a kiss on the girl's head. He started to scroll on his phone, with his right hand interlocked with Yusuke's nondominant left. Yusuke seemed focused, still intent on sketching. Goro also noticed that Akira was especially calm, if not quite happy?

He thanked Akira for the pour-over, and went on his way.

They perhaps are all participating in a group relationship, he figured. Polyamory. They were unafraid to show that part of their group to him now as well.

The next day, in Mementos, Goro noticed that even Makoto engaged with the delinquent. He had sprawled his legs across Makoto’s thighs on the safe floor bench, and their heads were against each other’s, chatting about the Phansite and calling card formation. She was the one he was most surprised about, her grace wasn't any short of her sister’s, and at this point, Goro was conscious that those two were the most different from each other.

But they balanced each other out, he deduced.

The Thieves split off into teams to lighten the focus of Shadows in this area. Incidentally, Akira, Ryuji, and Goro formed one team. "I've been meaning to ask..." Goro’s throat felt oddly dry.

"What, dude," Ryuji said, turning around.

"The Phantom Thieves... Aside from having a cult-like following and just being cult-like in general," Goro started, "are polyamorous?"

"You're right about us being poly," Akira laughed, "but if you think we're a cult, then you're essentially part of one yourself now."

Ryuji kept a straight face, "For now, at least." Funny that he wasn’t incorrect, was Goro’s first thought.

"So is it just Sakamoto as the center of this?"

"Why would you think we're Ryuji's harem?" Akira seemed to have noticed something about Goro's body language, where his shoulders stiffened defensively. He apparently thought wrong? "Unless you're only interested in Ryuji."

"Excuse me?" What was the leader of the Phantom Thieves saying to him now?

"Yeah, what does that mean, Joker?" Ryuji hissed, appearing flustered. He was at least keeping code names up though, as if they had forgotten they're in Mementos.

How could Goro forget, anyway? It shows that Sakamoto wasn't fond of him, but that he also still keeps him at a distance, even when they’re grouped up to take shadows down.

"I'm being serious, we're not that private. We all interact pretty equally with each other too. Excluding Futaba and I together at least."

"I... I just was curious why Sakamoto was always receiving."

"What the hell does that mean? I mean I know I'm definitely not the hottest one of us, but rude, man."

"No, Skull," Joker smirked knowingly, "It means like I said, he's only interested in you."

Anyone could see a flush rise on Ryuji's cheeks, even under that skull mask. Goro felt his own face burn, embarrassment hopefully more covered than the other's. He's beginning to grow tired of how perceptive Akira was.

"Look, I'm not trying to enter something like this, or even pursue you. I'm just curious," he said to Ryuji, who couldn't even look at him. His embarrassment was endearing to Goro, but it also made him a touch displeased. The idea that someone like Sakamoto Ryuji was averse to someone like him is not normal. Not to be self-involved, but he _is_ Akechi Goro.

"You're not trying but it's not like... you’re not allowed to? ‘Cuz you can," Ryuji murmured, "We're in an open poly relationship, alright? _We_ can give it a shot."

"Um, come again?"

"You're like pretty much physically my type, Crow. Can't deny that I'm into pretty boys and pretty girls. And you're not as much of an asshat as I thought you were, I’d say you’re about tolerable nowadays."

"Plus, back when we first met you, we weren't established as an open poly group yet," Akira chimed in, "and he was pretty possessive of just me, Ann and starting to be of Yusuke back then."

"Shut it, Akira!" Ryuji still radiated blush, "I just don't mind if he joins us like that."

Goro was shocked. "I definitely think you all are attractive but I'm not looking to fall into that kind of... effort? At least with the rest of the Phantom Thieves at this point. I'm not quite ready for that kind of relationship.” He puts a gloved knuckle to his chin, “Sakamoto is the exception if I can be honest.

There was something easy about his energy, something he wanted.

"Okay, then it's settled."

"Uh, so, that's actually hella flattering from you," Ryuji pulled Goro in close by his hands, "Guess we'll seal the deal."

He pulled Crow's mask to the side and gave him a soft, warm smooch, with hands tangled in his hair. No tongue at that moment, he kissed with feeling but was probably too embarrassed doing this in front of Joker. Goro pulled back, surprised by Ryuji's eagerness. The blond seems used to initiating though, so he shouldn't have been that surprised. But the kiss had a spark to it. Perhaps it was the nature of Personas and being in Mementos, given Ryuji's element.

Goro had never felt so warm in his life, and surely the other two could tell. They don’t know each other well, but he knows he gives off an air of distance. If there was a thing to gain from this development, it’d have to be the ability to possess pure physicality, an outlet for his needs.

"Congrats," Akira snickered, "Probably should get started on getting rid of shadows, though."

He felt tingly heat spread from head to toe, like static was trapped on his fingertips. Was this what it meant to so deeply desire something that he didn’t know he wanted and actually get it in return? Satisfied even if it was if it was a small fraction of affection? Goro could get used to the idea of reciprocation. Continued reciprocation.

"Actually, Joker, I think I have to call out now," Skull sheepishly lowered his belts, "I got an issue."

"So does someone else," Joker gestured to Crow's tented white slacks. "I'm gonna have to dock this from your paychecks, but I'll let the others know you two needed to borrow a safe room floor."

“Very funny, Akira,” Ryuji muttered. “We’ll be fast.”

“Wait, why are you deciding for me?” Goro’s cheeks heated up once more.

“Because I can tell that’s what you need me to do,” the blond grinned. “Don’t worry, I don’t seem like it, but I do start up plenty of some alone time pretty often if you get what I mean.”

Goro was antsy as they travel a couple flights back to a shadowless floor, and Ryuji seats him down on a bench, unzipping his fly immediately.

He also takes his mask off, and Goro follows suit, the power of Persona dissipating both masks to the air to reveal their full faces. Ryuji was stunning in the dull light when he looked up with lust and intent to follow through with their new relationship. Examining someone who wants you just as much as you want them is a different feeling than he expects.

Somehow, just that gets Goro hard, and the blown-out pupils in Ryuji’s eyes on his freed erection makes him swallow tightly. The tip of his tongue surprises Goro, having him gasp, though not because of the sensation, but the fact that Ryuji has a tongue piercing and he somehow had never noticed. That nearly ticklish tingly feeling hasn’t subsided at all.

Ryuji smiles like he’s putting on a show before taking him into his wet mouth inch by inch, and before Goro realizes, Ryuji’s nose touches against the hair on his crotch. The younger boy was taking him so well, so deep, but Goro wouldn’t say that out loud, not yet. He lets a moan bubble out of his throat though before the blond works his cock, effectively making his mouth? tongue? vibrate with little electric buzzes from his throat, coaxing Goro into moving with him, thrusting deeper against Ryuji’s rhythm. The slide of tongue and wet heat of a ready mouth was always welcome in Goro’s book. He doesn’t quite understand how the Metaverse allows this use of their Personas’ abilities, but it’s definitely a great side effect.

The finishing feeling crawls up on him, and he wants to come soon, but Ryuji pulls away, nearly making Goro whine in protest. He unzips his leather suit down and pulls his chunky yellow gloves off so he can pull out of the sleeves. Another new development, the suit is a one-piece jumpsuit, and God, Ryuji is only going to pull down it around his knees. His pink nipples look nice in the low light subway, along with the black pubic hairs around his pink tipped co—

“Take me from behind,” he spreads a cheek, “Goro.”

It’s cute that he’s trying so hard to be extra sexy, but Goro thinks otherwise, “Do you need me to prep you first?” He prods a finger at the tight ring of muscle, which he can see quiver at the touch.

“No time, dude, plus I did stuff yesterday so I should be good.”

“Mm,” He feels a jealous tinge, but he doesn’t think too hard when he presses his still spit-slicked cock against Ryuji’s hole, rewarding him with a raspy groan from the blond, “Mmh, Ryuji, you’re so… so tight.”

Goro bends Ryuji over with his next thrust, levering himself by gripping his red scarf like it’s a collar with one hand, and taking hold of his neglected member with the other, stroking in time with his thrusts.

“G-Goro please—” Ugh, he’s not gonna last like this but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t make Ryuji come too. “Right there— Yeah, there!—"

He flicks his wrist just the right way and hears a loud whine, along with the feeling of a warm slipperiness on his glove, and slams hard into Ryuji, and with a groan, emptying his load into Ryuji.

“Oh shit, oh shit, babe, you gotta let me know that you were gonna creampie my ass—” Ryuji’s pierced tongue hangs out as he finishes inside him. Goro presses his own open mouth against Ryuji, tasting him before pulling out.

“Well, you wanted me finish fast, ‘baby,’” Goro says sarcastically, pulling away, a single strand of saliva connecting their lips. When he pulls out, cum immediately floods out, dripping down inside Ryuji’s jumpsuit. He’s satisfied with the sexed, exhausted expression Ryuji has, and how he got his fill, so to speak.

“Oh, you’re gonna call me baby? I like that coming from you, actually.” Ryuji kisses him again, pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth with a pop. “Well, not bad for a first time especially in Mementos.” He hands Goro one of the yellow gloves after wiping himself off with the other one.

He’s almost too nonchalant for Goro’s liking. Not that he’s into the worshipping type. He’s used to those fans he’s taken home thanking him and praising him like a true idol. Not a sorry excuse for aftercare. He finds it kind of erotic at the same time though, the fact he’s not being treated as a celebrity but an actual partner.

He wouldn’t admit this to Ryuji, but that was some of the best sex he had in a long time. He wasn’t quite sure he would be able to match that manic energy, but it seems his and Ryuji’s bodies are quite compatible. They both like it a little _rough_.

The pair make their way back to the floor Akira was on and see Makoto and Ann first. The girls had the same post-coitus vibe that they did, he noted. He could mostly tell because Ann’s pigtails are uncharacteristically lopsided, and the girls’ lip colors were smudged, along with their matching hickies under their chins.

“You boys have fun?” Ann grinned wide. “You know, that floor is mine and Mako-chan’s usual.”

“Har har har,” Ryuji replied, deadpan, “Like I said last time, you can’t claim floors.”

“To be quite honest, I would have never expected you to go for Ryuji, Akechi-kun.” Makoto added, with the corner of her lips up.

“Neither did I, but it was a better choice than expected.”

They meet up with Akira soon after, who calls it a day.

“Do you wanna go somewhere after this?” Ryuji asks, “Maybe continue what were we at in like… a bed.”

He didn’t expect Ryuji to want more right away or ask.

“Of course,” Goro smiles his trademark professional smile, “I have plenty I’d like to try in the real world.”

He takes Ryuji back to his apartment, and right off the bat, the blond flops into his bed, eyelashes long when he shuts his eyes.

His tiredness after going into the Metaverse is relatable, but Goro decides he wants to climb on top of him.

Ryuji has chocolatey brown, puppy-dog eyes. It reminds Goro of his childhood dog, though that was short lived.

“Your eyes look like chestnuts.”

_Same thought process. _“Yours look like milk chocolate.” He leans down to kiss the younger boy slow and deliberate, with the slowest swipes of tongue. He can really feel that little metal ball in the middle. He’s rewarded with fingers around his tie, pulling him closer to kiss more deeply. The little breaths he takes has Goro’s mind wandering.

The kind of kiss Ryuji probably has a daily basis with the other Thieves, Goro thinks, but tries to get out of his head. He can feel himself growing more and more possessive the more they kiss and touch. He’s seen too much of the group relationship and he’s an outsider. A welcome outsider, but that’s not what he needs.

Ryuji’s hands find Goro’s hair again, tangling and gripping tight enough to border uncomfortable, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“I want to be inside you, right now.”

“Okay,” Ryuji takes his lips with his, again, “do me however you want.”

Goro feels overcome with a keening feeling. Are these words part of a relationship like this? He knows they’re just using each other physically, and even if Ryuji probably has some type of crush on him, the same way he does on him, it’s nothing serious. Nothing can go too far if it was serious, anyway.

Goro craves the idea of being held down and needed, that’s what he really wants. Sakamoto Ryuji needs people not uses them. He feels intensely and openly in a way Goro has never let people see him. He’s chosen him to fill this gap. If not only for a short period of time.

Plaid pants and bright boxers pull down easily, and he gets his first real good look at Ryuji’s hard-on. He’s a good size, and he’s very eager. His natural hair color is still jarring to see though.

“I’m going to taste you,” he paused, “_baby._”

He practically can see Ryuji gush at the pet name. He licks a long stripe from the base to the tip and watches Ryuji’s breath hitch. The head dribbles precum and when he suckles lightly on it, brown eyes roll back. Goro keeps his cheeks sucked in and takes Ryuji’s length in to the hilt, brushing his hair behind his ear, he bobs his head up and down. Sweet, shuddery moans erupt from above him, and he looks up to see Ryuji’s gaze on him and his lips parted into an “o” shape. _Burn this image into your mind_, Goro thinks, unsure if it’s him remembering the way Ryuji’s expression looks, or vice versa. If because of nothing comes from this arrangement, he will have at least had some good sex.

He strips himself of his jacket, shirt and tie, and Ryuji follows, taking off his blazer and shirt. He debates the gloves but decides to leave them. Ryuji’s fully nude body reclined back, waiting for more, has given him a great idea though.

Goro takes him by the thighs and pushes him onto his upper back, pressing his lips to Ryuji’s hole. He squeaks loud at the sudden movement, and Goro digs his hands into the flesh of Ryuji’s plush, muscular ass. _Prepare yourself_, Goro looks into Ryuji’s eyes, his tongue flattening against the hole, prodding for entrance. The teary eyes and tight, short breaths from the boy below make Goro so hard, aching. His tongue dips in and moves about, tasting him.

“Babe—” Ryuji moans, “hey, just— just fuck me already, please. I can’t take this.”

_All it takes._ Goro pulls a condom from his nightstand drawer and rolls it on.

“Hey, we don’t need a condom, I’m clean.”

“We’ll go without later, I just want to keep it tidy this first time,” he gives another ‘professional’ smile, “Is it okay?”

“I guess,” he pouts.

Goro keeps Ryuji’s ass lifted, spilling some lube over himself and Ryuji’s entrance, and presses his cock in. He slowly pulls out and slams back in, using the height to slam hard, aiming for a specific spot for Ryuji. More groans escape from Ryuji as Goro continues to steadily ram his cock in, but before he knows it, he’s flipped onto his back, with Ryuji riding him.

“Sorry, I just need to fuck you myself.” And that’s exactly what he does, taking control and making Goro come so hard he sees all white before noticing Ryuji’s pulled off the used condom and throwing it into the bin before putting him back inside.

It’s insanely attractive to see Ryuji’s cock bounce up and down as he rides Goro, “You’re so good, baby.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” Goro’s words slur a little, with Ryuji’s hands rested on his chest, but he can’t help but continue, “So good, you take me so well. Like you were made for my cock. You’re such a good boy, Ryuji… Will you cum for me, baby?”

Long streaks of cum reach up to Goro’s chin while he watches Ryuji’s knees shake while he comes down, and he can’t help but put hands on the sides of Ryuji’s hips and hold him down tight as he fucks him faster and faster, coming inside this time.

“Oh, oh, _ohhh_—”

Goro stares at the sweaty, breathy boy above him, relishing the view. _He likes to be praised_, he’ll keep that noted for future reference.

Hips lift off his, but Ryuji stumbles backwards on the bed, with his knees back. “I wanna keep going, but I don’t normally ride because of my shit leg, so if you could just come back down here…”

“Once more?”

“Do you not want to? I guess that was kinda overkill…”

“No, I can keep going, but I don’t want to strain your leg,” Goro placed a kiss above Ryuji’s brow, which is a little intimate, but, “I don’t need to again.”

“Guess we’ll save more for next time,” Ryuji shrugs.

“You can use the shower first, if you’d like.”

Despite cutting it short, after Ryuji goes into the bathroom, Goro stops for a second. In a single day, he’s joined the Phantom Thieves polysexual relationship (not polyamorous because he’s not 100% sure on what he considers his feelings) even if only with Ryuji, kissed and fucked him plenty, and even let him into his home. That seems like a lot of progression for himself. Goro freezes, thinking about how this all fits into his end goals for the Phantom Thieves.

It doesn’t.

“Hey!” Ryuji calls from the other room, “I hope it’s cool I use your fancy soap and all!”

_Shit_.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> i was heavily inspired by this fic, [truth or dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698894), to include ryuji having a tongue piercing in this. i adore that fic, so give it a read. i hope you guys enjoyed this though and it wasn't absolutely too self indulgent lmao.


End file.
